In association with a conventional aircraft engine assembly, a case of an aircraft engine may utilize a bolted flange. The flange may be subjected to high thermal gradients or stress, particularly in the hottest portions of the engine. In some instances, the stress can cause the flange to bend or crack. A cracked flange can cause the engine to be removed from a wing of the aircraft prematurely.
Case clocking can also cause the case to be out of alignment. As a result, bolts that are used are manufactured to tight tolerances to prevent such clocking from occurring. Manufacturing to such tight tolerances increases the cost of the bolts.
Furthermore, bracket attachment mechanisms frequently require the use of bolts of different lengths in different locations. Such configurations increase the likelihood of human/operator error during engine assembly or repair and imposes additional cost in terms of ensuring against an improper bolt being installed at a given location.